galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nisha
Nisha is a demonic looking female tiefling with a sexy body. She stands 5'0 ft tall and weighs about 110 pounds. Nisha has deep red smooth skin with no body hair. She has two 4ft long red succubus tails that lazily whip about when she is in a good mood, and they are very sensitive to touch oftentimes bringing Nisha to orgasm if stroked properly. Nisha has 4 small black horns that jut from her forehead like a crown and long bright red hair that goes down to her butt. She has a beautiful angular modelesqe face with completely black eyes that have red cat slit irises that glow in the dark. She has DSL lips and a long forked tongue that often hangs out during combat and sex. She has slightly large canine teeth and a deep demonic voice the reverberates with power. Her body is slim and doesn't looked toned at all but it hides Nishas supernatural strength that can turn stones into powder. She has large DD cup tits and a nice firm apple bottom ass. She has a demonic tribal tattoo that goes down the entirety of her back and she has long black claw-like fingernails and toenails. Nisha's body is always unnaturally warm and feels like she should be burning up inside but this does not make her sweat at all. Nisha's demonic traits are not all just physical, it affects her personality as well. Nisha is a party animal that loves to smash things. She is seductive and sensual when it comes to getting intimate and Nisha requires lots of intimacy. She is sexually voracious and likes to be rough or roughed up during sexual encounters. Nisha is also very fierce and enjoys combat a little too much, the feeling of her enemies being crushed by her hammer and blood spilling everywhere makes Nisha happy. One thing Nisha hates is slavery, she hates being told what to do and hates the feeling of powerlessness that being a slave has. Crushing a slavers head with her bare hands is something Nisha truly enjoys but she feels no real compassion towards people who have become slaves. In fact Nisha has no real compassion at all and has a hard time understanding other peoples feelings except for lust, she understands lust all too well. Current Nisha currently resides in Lilor'Arael with her sister Kilarra in Respen's Palace. She spends most of her time participating in sexual orgies, the rest of the time she trains people how to hit harder. History Nisha grew up in a small isolated village in the mountains of Ultramar with her half sister Kilarra . The village was a collective of Malcathets cultists that raised tiefling and half succubus children like Nisha to be thralls of Malcathet. When Nisha was a teenager a group of slavers attacked the village and captured Kilarra, Nisha, and many other females that lived in the village. They were taken to the city of Akbar and sold as slaves to a wealthy man that owned several brothels. Kilarra and Nisha were both pimped out as sex slaves for many years which didn't really bother Kilarra that much but Nisha was abused due to her very demonic looks. One day a customer called Nisha an "ugly cunt" and Kilarra heard it, she grew so enraged that fire literally leaped from her hands and barbequed the man. When the guards tried to take her down Nisha attacked them and ripped off their heads with her bare hands. Kilarra and Nisha escaped the brothel and fled Akbar realiziing that the two of them had powers far above normal people. They travled through Frass Chasm battling the giant insects that lived there and made their way to the city of Tristam where Nisha joined a fighters guild and Kilarra apprenticed under a mage to awaken her magical powers. However it did not take long for them to make a bad reputation and they were driven out of the city with the threat of death should they ever return. Nisha and Kilarra traveled the Burning Desert barely staving off thirst and starvation until they came upon a traveling caravan. Kilarra and Nisha decieded to attack the caravan but when they did a man of great power dominated them with magic, the man was none other than the Rajadhiraja that controlled the largest slave trade in the world. He took Kilarra and Nisha back to his palace and turned them into his willing and ever obedient sex slaves with magic for over 20 years. He used Kilarra and Nisha as sex slaves and bodyguards and they did their job well, killing any who displeased the great Rajadhiraja. Then one day the Palace was attacked by Respen Do'Urden and his companions who were looking for a shard of the Crown Blade which was in the palace tresury. Respen and his companions killed the Rajadhiraja and freed Kilarra, Nisha, Mayriia, and Sehelis from the dominating magic that had been controlling them. Finally being free Kilarra and Nisha offered their very good services to Respen and since then they have travelled with him and his other lovers. Relationships Nisha is one of Respen's Lovers although she does not love Respen she does enjoy his sexual expertise and the place he has given to her. As long as he doesn't become too preachy to her she will stay by his side. Character Sheet Female Pit-born Tiefling Two-handed Fighter 26 CE Medium Outsider Init +10; Senses '''Low-light Vision, Darkvision 120ft, See in Darkness, Perception +20 Defense '''AC '''43 '''Flat '''34 '''Touch '''24 '''HP '''440 (26d10+260); Regeneration 1 '''Fort +25, Ref +17, Will +9 Immune '''Sleep, Pain '''Resists '''Cold 5, Electricity 30, Fire 5 Offense '''Speed '''30ft; 20ft w/armor '''Melee ''Throne Breaker +50/+45/+40/+35 (3d8+4452/20 x4) *w/Vital Strike+Power Attack+Leap Attack +50 (12d8+72/20x4) Claws +39/+39 (1d6+16 plus 1d6 fire) Demon Spike Pauldrons+Armor Spikes +41/+36/+31/+26 (1d8+18) '''Special Attacks '''Overhand Chop, Backswing, Piledriver, Greater Power Attack, Devastating Blow '''Spell List' Statistics Str 37(43), Dex 20(26), Con 24(30), Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 25(31) Base Atk +23; CMB +39(+45 trip); CMD 62 'Feats '''Toughness, Exotic Weapon (Heavy Dwarven Longhammer), Weapon Focus("), Skill Focus (KnowledgePlanes), Eldritch Heritage (Abyssal), Weapon Specialization ("), Power Attack, Vital Strike, Fiend Sight, Greater Weapon Focus ("), Improved Vital Strike, Improved Eldritch Heritage, Greater Weapon Specialization ("), Fiend Sight, Grasping Tail, Skill Focus (Perform Sex), Stunning Assault (DC 33), Combat Expertise, Improved Trip, Greater Trip, Leap Attack, Greater Vital Strike, Skilled Parry, Acrobatic, Dodge, Acrobatic Dodge, Furious Focus '''Skills '''Acrobatics +68, Climb +25, Intimidate +23, Knowledge (Planes) +18, Perception +20, Perform (Sex) +46, Survival +29, Swim +25 '''Languages '''Klindathian, Abyssal, Elven, Latin '''SQ '''Shattering Strike +7, Weapon Training +6, Weapon Mastery (Heavy Dwarven Longhammer), Prehensile Tail, Does not need to Sleep, Savant (Perform Sex), Exile Gear ''Circlet of Alluring Charisma +6 Spiked Collar of Natural Armor +5 C-String of Physical Perfection +6 Demonic Plate - ''Gloryforged Adamantine Full Platemail +5 of Grace, Electricity Resistance 30, Called, Spiked ''Demonic Plate Boots - ''Adamanitne Plate High Heel Thigh High Boots of Acrobatics +30, Spiked ''Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Regeneration Demon Spike Pauldrons Throne Breaker - ''AKA "Ban Hammer" +5 Adamantine Heavy Dwarven Longhammer of Impact and Collision, 6/day - Heightend Earthbolt (DC 23), 3/day - Earthquake, 1/day - Empowered Maximized Shatter ''Nipple Piercings of Exquisite Pain Gauntlets of Skilled Maneuver (Trip) Used Tome of Constitution +5, Used Tome of Dexterity +5, Used Tome of Strength +5, Used Tome of Charisma +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs